


Head cannon/Au that might become story

by 7Boo_Boo_The_Fool7



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Midoriya Hisashi, Abusive Midoriya Inko, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crossover, Good Parent Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Midoriya Inko is not a good person, Other, crack??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-22 07:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Boo_Boo_The_Fool7/pseuds/7Boo_Boo_The_Fool7
Summary: Ideas





	1. Chapter 1

Hitorinbo Envy At where Izuku tries to die and gets rescued by Aizawa, but Inko and Hisashi are abusive. Inko because without Izuku, she wouldn’t of gotten caught. Hisashi because Izuku is not his child. Izuku gets a really powerful quirk, but like, doesn’t know because he was to scared to try. ( Honestly, this is like ,https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687978,When Angels Fall, They get Back Up)


	2. Izuku headcannon

So Izuku is a big nerd, right? Think he’s stayed up till like, four am to study? So thus, he wears glasses, but, Bakugou used to tease him about being an even bigger nerd with them on. Thus, he wears contacts, and when everyone has a sleepover and he takes them out the class is like, “Wait what” and iida is like, why didn’t you tell us, so Izuku is like, “ it didn’t ma****tter? Ever?” And then cuddles. Also hagakure or Mina is all like, how can you do that.


	3. Quirk idea

Vague-

Basically the quirk is whatever you believe it to be. If someone think it’s a distortion quirk, then it is. But only when you can see them. If two people have opposing ideas about what the quirk is, then they cancel out


	4. A hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon

So Izuku has gotten forgotten quite a bit, and doesn’t want anyone else to feel that pain, so he does his best to remember every hero he can. He would want people to remember who he was, so he does what he can so others get what he wants to feel.


	5. Showers

Does Todoroki just hate showers??? Like it’s gonna be too hot on one side and too cold on the other. Like he obviously learned to live with it, Endeavour and all, but does he secretly loathe it?? Does Endeavour just take cold showers, or does he just have so hot showers it’s boiling? Does Ojiro shake his tail dry? Can Tokoyami take showers? Does his feathers get wet or do they repel the water? How does Hagakure wash her hair? Or does she just shave it all off? Please tell me


	6. Pet peeve!!!

Posting on phone, but!!! When people change Izuku’s name to Izumi or whatever, then the Kanji changes!! Izumi means water spring or something, so therefore, Bakugo would have no reason to read it as Deku, like in cannon. If he ‘connects the dots’ that since Izuku is quirkless, or has a useless quirk, like his hair is green, and therefor useless, that’s okay. But if the Izuku of that universe has a quirk, they wouldn’t be useless in his eyes, just extremely weak (depending on the quirk). Sorry, just a little thing of mine I don’t like. 


	7. Crossover

Honestly Undertale’s storyline could work really well if you replaced frisk with Midoriya. I want to see a fic of that, since Midoriya is really determined. He could either have a mix of kindness and determination, or just determination, or a mix of any other types. The quirks are just humans regaining minor magic, and depending on the route he goes, maybe mido can learn magic. He thinks that toriel has a fire quirk, but eventually learns to differentiate quirks from magic. In the beginning he just gushes over flowey’s abilities, and he just loves literally every monster. Depending on the type of run he’s doing, he had different reasons to fall down. Pacifist is if he was just exploring, with a minor want to disappear. Neutral maybe he had a bigger want to disappear. Genocide is if he wanted to commit, true genocide is if he was a villain + wanted death. I might make this myself, but I would have to read the manga and watch the anime again.


	8. None for all

Okay so I saw a tuktok where Aizawa was having google tell him his quirk is not None for all, but that’s wrong. His quirk is none for some since it doesn’t work in mutants.


	9. Chapter 9

Have you ever just entered a fandom sorely through fanfics? Cuz the fandoms you are on are too small/dark/obscure for what you’ve want to read? But you’re too lazy to watch the anime and or read the manga?


	10. Idea

So a drama club run by principal Nedzu( he finds it funny). To get acting practice they create scenes in the middle of the hallways.   
“It’s not that big of a deal!”  
“Well that’s not what you said when you fucked my boyfriend now is it?!”  
That type of thing.  
Ashido would be in it, probably Hagakure too.  
Maybe even Midoriya, that would be funny. Make up some gen ed kids, I don’t know the class b kids well enough, but some of them. To signal they want to make a scene they would make some sort of crying action. You know the singe year falling, or the one where you rock your hands by your eyes? Any thing like that. I really want this to be done now. I kinda need to see it.


	11. Fashion sense?

Izuku has a great fashion sense, he just doesn’t use it. He likes seeing others suffer at his all might stuff. He hates it too, but watching others cringe is so worth it.


	12. Crybaby

Midoriya really likes all kinds of music, don’t ask why. Anyway, he calls himself a Crybaby, hoping someone would get it. Either Hagakure or Jirou does, and they just hush about Melanie and her songs.


	13. Witchy

Tokoyami is into witchcraft, but plays it up to seem culty, you know, to mess with people. He’s got tarot cards and crystals, he’s got spells and such. Like on a full moon, someone goes downstairs and sees all of his crystals charging and him just doing spells and stuff.


	14. Null

I think that Mido would definitely name himself null if he had more confidence and less hero worship. You have to have the “Midorya Izuku is a little shit” tag tho for it to make sense.


	15. Quirk

Visual learner:  
Whenever the user uses this quirk, they can recreate anything they see. They learn the materials needed, and the skills required. While using the quirk they can copy any move they see, but if they are not using the quirk, they can only do what their body can handle. When the quirk is turned off, it has a passive ability of perfect memory, and it subconsciously tells the user how to do the things they see. So they can know how to do something, but can only remember when the quirk is used. Using the quirk causes strain on the eyes, and after many years of use, will cause a slight dull of other senses. Only very slightly though, so the user barely notices.


	16. Ted yalk

Midoriya grinned as he and his classmates got into formation. Stacked up on one another, from tallest to shortest, with an exception of Mineta and Tokoyami, which stood underneath Midoriya, his class started walking to the middle of town. Along the way, as the passerby’s gawked, he pulled out a megaphone, and said this. “ This is a PSA directed to the L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N.S, or the Leage of Villians. More specifically, Sigaraki Tomura, or ah fuck, I can’t believe he’s done this, Kurogiri, or ‘good day’, Dabi, he might look like a burnt chicken nugget, but he still loves himself, Toga Himiko, she smells pennies, Magne, come here pretty boy! Spinner, he could of dropped his croissant, Compress, he’s got a basketball game tomorrow, Twice, he’s 11, so shut the fuck up, and Sensei, or All for one. He smells like beeeef. Here is our message.” All of 1-A pulled out boomboxes, playing the song “Fuck You” covered by Kagamine Rin. Once the song had finished, all of class A dismantled and scattered in different directions, no one able to follow them. Midoriya stood, bowed and said, “Thank you for coming to our TED talk.” And jumped straight into the sky where he was carried off by Hawks.

( the main talking part is spoken with the same tone of voice as that one “ the birds work for the bogiousie thing“)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love if someone wrote a follow up to this, where the villains reacted, and the teachers too


End file.
